


I Still Didn't Get Beer for my Sixteenth

by Brevity (orphan_account)



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alex is drunk, Drunk Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Orgasm, Josh is a horny teen, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Brevity
Summary: Josh is a good younger brother, so when Alex passes out drunk on Elle and she leaves in bitter annoyance, he helps his brother out.





	I Still Didn't Get Beer for my Sixteenth

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I aged Joshua up to sixteen, and since Alex is about ten years older than him, it bumped his age up to twenty six.

Alex was still living with the family at twenty six years old, and he had moved out of he and Josh's shared bedroom at twenty two into the attic at their father's 'request', because it had been getting a little weird.

He had been lectured by Adam again and called Elle over for a drink, and the two ended up getting fairly drunk until mid blowjob, Alex passed out.

"You're leaving?" Josh asked Elle when the blonde walked passed him in the hallway, and she stopped to look at him.

It was late and he was already dressed for bed, probably on his way to get a drink of water or something. Elle managed a smile.

"Yeah, I forgot that I have to run errands tomorrow, so I can't be here too late," she replied to the teen, who knew it was a lie, but nodded anyway.

"I guess that's best, huh? Goodnight Elle," Josh raised a hand up, to wave goodbye to her, and the woman waved back awkwardly before bidding him a goodnight in return and tepping down the stairs. Josh watched her until she disappeared behind the corridor, and he crossed his arms around himself.

His parents had already retired to bed because Adam had work in the morning, and Lillian also had errands to run.

Josh decided to turn in the hallway and go through the TV room to the attic.

He didn't really know what he was doing; maybe wanting to see why Elle was leaving early. Did she and Alex fight again? Was he wallowing in misery and in need of venting to his brother? Either way, it was just Josh making excuses to himself as to why he was going into Alex's room. He really just wanted to try some beer because he knew that Alex and Elle had been drinking, and he wasn't awarded the 'alcohol for your sixteenth birthday' award a month ago.

"Alex, are you still in here?" Josh asked, dropping his hands to his sides and pushing the attic door open to step inside. There was no reply, and the attic was completely dark over in this direction, so Josh sighed and brought his hands out in front of himself to guide his way deeper in the attic, where he could see a single light-bulb lit.

Adam sent Alex to live in the attic, but Alex was generally okay with it, because there were different sections to it that you could only get to if you crawled or squeezed through things, and Adam wasn't as athletic as he was before, so Alex picked the farthest spot in the attic where the most squeezing was required. It was really extremely easy for Josh to make his way through those spots, because he was still thin and small framed. He just had to stop bumping things in the dark on his way.

"Dammit." Josh grumbled to himself when he got lost in the dark, running his hands across a wooden crate. Why all this shit in the attic anyway?

After a few moments, Joshua got passed the obstacles hidden in the dark and made his way quickly to the light because now he could start seeing shapes.

Through a small slip in the foyer, Josh finally made it to Alex's spot of the attic. The abode was slightly decorated, mostly just lived in. There was a clothes basket with clothes folded neatly inside off against a wall, a small trashcan that was overfilling with crumpled beer cans, some dirty clothes scattered on the floor, some trash strung about.

Josh spotted the table of closed beer cans, the linolium sweating, meaning that they were nice and chilled. He smiled proudly to himself and stepped to the table to take a can, and he jumped when he heard a sleepy moan. He stepped back from the table and stepped on a candy wrapper and there was another sleepy sound. The teenager turned to look around the room for the source of the noise, and he was utterly surprised to see Alex.

Alex was asleep on a futon, a blanket tossed carelessly over him so that Josh couldn't even see him. Rather, he thought he was a pile of dirty sheets. He looked asleep though, so Josh turned his attention back to the beers, but he looked back to his brother in guilt. Was he really going to steal beer? He had shoplifted gum a few times from the shop, but the thought of stealing alcohol was giving him cold feet.

Looking at Alex, he noticed that the older brunette looked sweaty, his hair clinging to his clammy face. Josh stepped to Alex to grip the blanket and pull it off of him, so that he could breathe. The attic was stuffy as it was and Alex never covered up, so it must have been Elle. Once the blanket came off, though, Josh's eyes widened and he turned around quick. But then he looked back.

Alex's pants were undone, pulled down his thighs, and his black boxers were pulled down the front, the elastic band resting under his cock and balls. It became evidently clear exactly what was going on between Alex and Elle in Josh's mind, and it was terrifying. The teen averted his gaze again and brought his hands up to cover his face, giving a light shake of his head.

He couldn't believe he looked. Twice. It was his  _brother_. His  _adult_  brother. He should just play it off and laugh, but the thing that was making him confused was the warmth that had tingled down to his lower stomach at the sight. He should just leave the attic and go back to bed, but his legs didn't move in any direction.

He lowered his hands and looked again.

Alex had a hand over his stomach, his fingers lightly gripping his bottom shirt hem that was pulled up, showing his stomach that looked naturally lightly tanned.

Joshua raked his eyes down Alex's body, carving his gaze through his brother's skin, down his exposed waist to his naval and lower, down the trail of dark hair that led deeper into the cavern of sin. Alex had a groin of dark pubic hair, not a lot or anything, but it was enough to make Josh question his own manhood, because he didn't have any. Further making Josh question himself was Alex's cock. It was thick and glossy from Elle, and it was flushed at the tip, veins trailing down his length.

Josh was hard. The teen rubbed his neck that was clammy with nerves, and he turned to look off in the direction of the attic's door, heart slamming against his chest. He wasn't in the mood for beer anymore. Well, maybe to make him forget everything going on right now, but still, he wasn't in the mood for it. He was having thoughts about something else.

_What is it like to blow someone?_

_What would it feel like?_

_Would he like it?_

_...Should I do something to him?_

Josh had touched himself a number of times, to the thoughts of… men. He had touched himself in bed when Joey stayed the night, watching him sleep in his boxers. He had touched himself at the thought of a boy kissing him. He had… touched himself to the memories of Alex in his swimming trunks at Toluca Lake.

Something about everything had always brought him back to his brother, and he just passed it as hormones or something, but this time… Should he do something?

Alex murmured something in his sleep and Josh looked up to his brother's face. His lips were parted, his eyes were shut, his jaw was strong, he had light facial stubble. He was… always good looking to Josh.

Joshua didn't make up his mind, but he… made up his mind. It was just a stupid kid's fantasy that he should dismiss, but he couldn't make himself leave.

The younger brunette dropped to his knees beside Alex, watching the brunette, heart about to burst from his nerves. Would he wake up? Would he like it? ...How should he even do it?

Josh lowered his gaze back to Alex's cock, the thick meat pulsing in its flushed state. He was at least half erect. Josh reached out a shaky, sweaty hand, and touched Alex's cock, quick. He looked back to Alex's face.

He didn't wake up, didn't move in the slightest.

"...Alex." Joshua whispered, watching his brother's face, but he didn't twitch. He just breathed.

Joshua licked his lips and looked back to Alex's dick. He waited a long moment before grabbing it around the shaft, but he flinched at his own fear of getting caught and dropped it. Alex shifted on the futon, but that was all.

_Come on, Joshua._

Joshua shook his head at himself and reached out to grip it again. It was hot in his hand, slightly stiff at the base, and holding it made him flush heavily at the face. He looked back to Alex's face but lowered his gaze again when he realized that he was probably really asleep. He sort of wished he wasn't.

For Alex's grey-brown eyes to look into his while he did this… His own cock twitched hard in his pants, and he bit his bottom lip. He stroke his hand up Alex's shaft, squeezing him like he did himself. He didn't know how to jack people off, let alone himself. He really just tugged himself until he came, squeezing hard and fast. He didn't know if there was a right way to jack yourself off or not, and he just hoped he was doing it right to Alex. He knew for a fact that the tip of his cock was always sensitive, so he ran his thumb over Alex's to see if it was the same.

He could feel Alex's cock twitch in his hand, and he did it again to feel it again, because he felt that it was a sort of praise, and it flinched in his grasp.

He stroke Alex's dick more, his fingers wrapping tightly around his shaft but not coming together around it. He was… big. ...How would it feel inside of Josh?

..How did men have sex? Surely they could, if they could have sex with girls.

The Shepherd household didn't have any internet access, and it still used landlines. The whole town of Shepard's Glenn was old fashioned, and Josh didn't really know anything about sex. Did Alex?

Joshua raked his thumb up the underside of Alex's cock and it throbbed in his hand. He didn't know when it had all become stiff, but it was hard in his hand now, pulsing, red.

Joshua pulled Alex's cock up so that he could see his balls, and they weren't like his. Josh's balls were tight and clung to him under his thin cock, but Alex's hung, and they had some hair on them. Josh wished he knew everything about sex so that he could know if it was possible to please them, because all of Alex was alluring. Surely cocks weren't the only thing that could please men.

Joshua had had enough. His cock was burning in his pants, and he had an arousal tickling his ass. It was something he had never felt before.

He let go of Alex's cock and sat back on the floor, gripping his pajama pants and pulling them quickly down his hips and thighs, off of himself. He tossed them to the side and pulled off his briefs, too, tossing them near his pants. He was so hard that his cock was visibly twitching, standing at full arousal. His dick wasn't the only thing itching for attention, but he didn't know what exactly the feeling was, so he didn't act on it.

He leaned back over Alex, grabbed his cock, and opened his mouth wide to slip his lips over it. He brought his other hand to his own cock and stroked it quick, moaning over Alex's cock that twitched in his mouth.

He only ever knew anything about blowjobs from Toluca Lake, when he had seen a couple hidden behind a boat. He didn't know how far to go down, or if Alex even liked it, so he dipped his mouth down Alex's cock head to the middle of his length, bobbing that small section with his pretty lips.

It was so sinful that the thought of it all alone was making him close to coming, and he rubbed his thumb over his cock's head, slipping his tongue around Alex's like he would a lollipop.

Alex's length throbbed in his hand, and he looked up with his eyes to his face, secretly wishing for some sign that he was awake; that he was looking at him and smiling, encouraging him, but he was still asleep, lips closed and eyebrows furrowed together only slightly.

Maybe he would wake up. Maybe he would tell Josh to do more. It was those thoughts that made Josh twitch.

He kept bobbing his head over the dick, tightening his lips over his thick length. It was a workout for his jaw.

He thrust his hips forward, fucking into his own hand while he sucked Alex. He crushed his lips around Alex's head, tonguing over it quickly before popping his lips off hard. Alex's cock bounced up, twitching twice, his head to half of his length soaked in slobber and a dark flush. Josh breathed over it and it twitched up to the warmth for more of the hot canal.

It was the hottest thing Josh had ever seen. He smiled triumphantly to himself and licked down the head to the base of his cock until his tongue raked over Alex's pubes, and he let go of his own cock to rake his hands up Alex's thighs to his jutting hips and stomach. He wanted to  _ravish_  him.

God, what was wrong with him?

He wanted to see more.

He pushed up to lean over Alex and he grabbed the man's wrist to move his arm to his side from his stomach. Then he slipped his hands under Alex's shirt and raked his nails up the skin, bringing his shirt up to his chest so that he could see all of him.

He had seen him shirtless before, but now was different. He was shirtless for  _him_. Alex's nipples were dark, and his chest had bits of hair. His chest was thick with muscle from their dad's military training he had put him through, and he had light abs.

Josh ran his hands over Alex's torso to feel the skin, to watch it turn white under his claiming fingers, and then he brought a hand back down to Alex's cock and gripped it to stroke it quick. His brother's stomach moved as his breathing quickened in his sleep, and Josh lowered his mouth back over his brother's cock. He popped his mouth off of the tip three times, quick and hard; Alex's cock pulsing with each rough movement.

Then Josh got ballsy and held Alex's cock in place deep at the base, his fingers in his pubic hair, and the teen dipped his head over the thick muscle, going down as far as he could go, slipping the hard cock deep into his throat.

Alex made a noise in his sleep and it scared Josh into swallowing quick over the cock, and the tightness of it made Alex cum.

The older brunette moaned deeply in his sleep and Josh could feel every vein in Alex's dick pulse in his throat, and then came the cum. It squirted in Josh's mouth, leaked down his tongue and into his throat, and it was such a foreign taste that Josh gagged and pulled off of his brothers cock quick, choking and sputtering. He covered his mouth to keep from making a mess of cum and saliva and looked to his brother, eyes wide.

Alex was still asleep, but his eyebrows were knit together, eyes shut tight, lips parted. Josh calmed his coughs and swallowed the rest of the cum.

His own cock was twitching, seeping light cum at the tip. Alex's cock was throbbing, pulsing out little bits of cum onto his thighs from where the meat had fallen. Josh pushed forward again to lick up the bits of cum from his brother's thighs, tonguing over his legs' hair.

The cum wasn't bad. It wasn't gross. It was somewhat bitter and strange, but it wasn't disgusting, and Josh didn't want Alex to know what had gone on, so he licked him clean. He sucked the rest of the cum from his pulsing tip and ran his hand over the dick as it got soft. Alex's breathing started slowing, and Josh looked back to his brother's face. He looked sweaty and sexy.

The teen leaned forward to his brother's face and dipped his head down to him, getting close enough for their breaths to be hot against each other.

Joshua reached down to stroke his own cock quickly until he felt the pins traveling down, and he kissed Alex's lips. They were dry but soft, and Josh kissed them, pecking them until he came. He moaned over Alex's lips, shivering as he pumped the cum from his dick.

"Mm.. I love you Alex." Josh breathed, panting over his brother. He kissed him again, pecked him, nibbled his brother's lips with his teeth.

Alex kissed him back.

Josh pulled away quick and looked at his brother's face, the brunette's eyes slightly open, lidded with sleep.


End file.
